Janie's Got a Girlfriend
by DevilynSide
Summary: Janie's got a lot of things. Rated M for language


"Fuck have you seen my phone?" Jane asked as she was rushing through the morgue doors.

"Not since yesterday at the Dirty Robber. Did you leave it there? You know Jane you should really be more careful with your phone seeing as you need it for your job, and you are habitually losing it, this is what your..." Maura trailed off counting in her head the number of phones Jane has already had and it was only July "7th phone this year?"

"I didn't come down here for a record Dr. Death have you seen it or not, remember when we practiced our yeses and no's?" Jane called back to Maura as she turned to leave.

_AT THE DIRTY ROBBER_

"Hey Thomathy, did you find my phone here last night after we left?" She asked her favorite bartender.

"Not this time Jane sorry." He answered to the retreating detective

"Thanks" Jane called back before the door shut.

_AT THE PRECINCT_

"Hey Janie!" Frankie called to his panic stricken sister.

"Hey Frankie I don't have time to talk I have to find my phone I lost it again."

"I know Janie here is must've fallen out of your pocket last night or something at the bar, I saw it after you and Maura left. And BOY! Am I glad I ain't you sometimes." He said

"What's that supposed to mean and thanks" she said panic wiped clear out of her body

"No disrespect sis, but Ma calls you twice as much as she calls me. Whew to be the middle child has some perks I guess" he said with a chuckle.

"thank you though really think Cavanaugh would have a bird if I told him I'd lost another phone this is like my 7th this year." She said as they rode the elevator up to homicide.

As they were about to part ways for the morning she looked at her younger brother, "Hey wait just one second you son of a bitch" she called after him anger taking over seemingly from nowhere.

"What the hell Jane?" he called back going into full on defense mode.

"What did you do to it?" she said as she walked closer to him.

"I didn't do nothin, I was going to change your background picture but I couldn't figure out your pass code and got locked out. Jesus Janie calm down." He said

"You couldn't get past my lock screen really, you expect me to believe that?" she said

"I couldn't I tried but no luck and after it locked me out I decided I wasn't gunna put that much effort just to mess with you a little."

"Ok sorry I guess I'm just a little paranoid after all the other little fucking stunts you've pulled you ass." She said with a slight chuckle.

"Me pull a stunt on you, is that even possible can anyone even trick the amazing Detective Rizzoli?" He said with feigned innocence.

"Ha ha very funny asshole let's not forget when ma used to let me borrow the car to drive you and Tommy around and she would always tell me to turn the radio to her level and her station and even though I would I'd always seem to get in trouble when "Janie's Got a Gun" would come blasting through the speakers, or when you made that my ringtone after I joined the force. Or how about when you helped ma clean out the attic and you found all my old diaries and indicated AND highlighted your name or things about you inside of them then sent them to me _here_ with a note that said I found myself "in the diary of Jane" PS check out that band they're awesome, or how about when I was seeing whatshisname, and you convinced him that the best way to get into my pants was to buy me that maroon 5 cd "Songs about Jane" and playing it during a romantic dinner huh you asshole why wouldn't I be a little concerned?" she said finishing with a slap upside his head at the last point.

"Okay okay, but I told ya I couldn't get past the lock and I really didn't care enough to try." He said with a small smirk and rubbing his head.

_LATER THAT DAY_

Frost, Jane, and Korsak where sitting at their desks as were every other detective or person that worked in that room. When all of a sudden Jane's phone started to scream out "Janie's got a girlfriend, we all know where she's been, huggin and a kissing oh Janie's got a girlfriend" Jane's face was instantly the reddest shade of red possible grabbed her phone and answered it quickly but not without fumbling a little too. "Hello" she said exasperated.

"Hey Jane, I have those lab results do you want me to bring them up, or are you going to come and get them." Maura said not noticing the tone of Jane's voice

"send them through inter-office mail, and avoid this floor all day, no that's not going to be long enough forever please" Jane huffed out noticing all eyes were on her, she was turning towards the door when Frankie walked in looking for detective Korsak who he was going to shadow that week. "I gotta go ill come get em in a few" she said hastily and ran to tackle Frankie to the ground

After a successful tackle she sat on him and started beating on him "didn't do nothing huh? Isn't that what you said? Huh nothing my ass you son of a bitch!" she yelled at him continuing her beating. Everyone else just watched him despite his efforts to get her to stop he was unsuccessful.

It finally took frost pulling Jane off of him by her waist and creating a wall between her and Frankie. Crow started off the round of teasing that ensued about Frankie getting beat up by not only a girl but by his sister.

Jane hadn't realized it during the attack but now that they had been separated her face was killing her and she figured that he managed to get her in the nose which was by now dripping blood, she was pretty sure that Maura was going to have to reset it so grabbing phone and heading to the elevators she called to frost "Call me if you find something, I'm going to get the lab results and have Maura pop my nose back" as she passed Frankie who was still on the floor she leaned down "I don't know why you haven't learned that when you pull these stunts I _will not_ hesitate to kick your ass" she said as she kicked him and continued to the elevators.

_IN THE MORGUE_

"Hey Maur, I think Frankie popped my nose out again can you fix it?" she called before entering.

"Oh my god, Jane what happened? How did Frankie do that?" she demanded assessing Jane's nose "AND why am I to stay off homicide forever?" she asked while popping Jane's nose back in before kissing it better and handing Jane an ice pack.

"Hmm ok hold on a second." Jane said while fiddling with her phone. "Okay call my cell right now. And thanks babe." She said and kissed Maura's cheek.

Maura left the closeness of Jane to retrieve her phone from her desk and they settled onto the couch in her office. she hit the call button on her cell and after a few seconds Jane's phone started playing the doctored version of "Jimmy's got a girlfriend" Maura started giggling and after a few seconds it turned to an all out laugh.

"Maur! It's not that funny! Frankie found my phone last night and he changed your ringtone from the death march to this" she said shaking the still ringing phone for emphasis "He said he couldn't figure out my pass code and then gave up. And then he came into the bullpen while I was on the phone with you and I tackled then beat him."

Maura couldn't stop the laughing and as much as she wanted to admonish Jane for fighting with him she could only just laugh.

"And to make it worse He turned the volume to full and everyone is in house today so everyone in homicide heard it." Jane went on "Stop laughing" she pleaded even though she was starting to laugh too and took the ice pack from her nose and applied it to her left hand which did most of the beating.

After a few seconds the laughter started to simmer down and Maura looked at Jane "why were you so angry about that? Everyone already knows that we're dating?" she asked

"I wasn't really that mad, but it's just what happens whenever Frankie pulls any of his stunts he gets me then I beat him up been that way since we were kids." Jane replied

"Oh and Jane another thing, you should really change your pass code to something that's a little harder to guess than my name." Maura said with a wink then leaned over to capture Jane's lips in a kiss.


End file.
